craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
You're It
"You’re It" is the second episode of Season 1 of Craig of the Creek and is the second episode overall. Synopsis A vicious game of tag wreaks havoc on the Creek and claims Kelsey as the next "it." Plot Episode begins at Craig's house, while he packs his things to go to the creek, but one of his bottles gets out of his bag and hits Bernard, forcing Craig to go to Kelsey's house. When they enter, Craig must take off his shoes and wait for Kelsey to finish reading a book. Craig looks at a picture of Kelsey and his dad. Kelsey thinks it's great not to have siblings, but then she grieves for not having anyone with her. Kelsey begins another narration sequence in her mind, saying that all of that is part of being a warrior. Already in the creek, Craig, Kelsey and JP prepare their boat made out of bottles to be part of a race of empty bottles. Just when it starts, Aaron arrives and another girl tags him back, so Aaron is now "it". Aaron tags Sailor Boy, and to stay behind saving Mortimer, Kelsey is taged by Sailor Boy and faints. Craig tries to convince Kelsey that nothing bad is happening, and upon learning that Kelsey is "it" JP goes away, but Kelsey says she will not touch her friends. Kelsey, Craig and JP go to the trading tree, to trade something and Kelsey can touch someone. In the trading tree, JP trades some batteries for spicy beefers. Kelsey is late in touching someone because she wants to choose the right person. JP accidentally makes Bobby fall with his candy and Craig tells Kelsey to touch him, but she does not want it because he is "defenseless". Suddenly Jason arrives and wants Kit to give him free chips, but she denies it and Jason looks for something to trade. Kelsey was going to tag Jason, but she takes too long and Jason realizes it and tells everyone that Kelsey is "it" and all the kids run away. Kelsey wants to find out if there is a way to end the game forever, and as no one knows, they head to the Elder Rock. Craig asks them about the game, and Mark mentions that nobody knows who started it, and it's been in the creek longer than them. Kelsey says that she is it now, and the elders try to protect themselves, although Kelsey did not plan to touch them, but finish the game. Mark says that the game has no end, you can only touch another person. Craig and his friends go out and Kelsey is depressed because she will be alone for life. JP thinks that Kelsey can touch a dog instead of a person. Kelsey thanks him but she believes that the solution is to leave the creek so that the game does not continue. That makes Craig sad and he hugs Kelsey, causing Craig to be "it" now. Craig has a hallucination and sees how the game started, a long time ago. Craig goes to the stump chair to prevent Kelsey from being it again. Kelsey says that to end the game they must tag someone who hates the creek and is never there, and that gives Craig an idea. JP brings Bernard to the creek lying with which he could study there. Kelsey and Craig chase Bernard and he is finally tagged by Craig. Bernard says that all that was very dumb and leaves the creek, Craig tells everybody that "you're it" is finished and all the kids are happy, ending the episode. Characters Main * Craig * Kelsey * J.P. * Mortimer Supporting/Minor * Jessica * Bernard * Kit * Sewer Kids * 10 Speeds (debut) * Neil Pokoly (pictured) * Sailor Boy (debut) * The Elders of the Creek (debut) * Jason (debut) * Chunky (debut) * Aaron (debut) * Barnold (debut) * The Grimreaper Ghost (debut) * Unnamed Dog (debut) * Girl in Sky Blue (debut) *Bobby (debut) *Maitreya (debut) *Abby (debut) *Big Red (cameo) Trivia *This episode was first released online on March 9, 2018. Video Craig of the Creek EPIC Game of Tag Cartoon Network-0 References es:La Traes tr:You're It Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Category:A to Z